Miracle of the Heart
by StarryNight359
Summary: A oneshot based on the Vocaloid song 'Kokoro' by Len & Rin Kagamine. A young, lonely boy grows up to be a scientist and builds a robot to keep him company. However, to enable her to live properly she needs a heart. A story about how she gained one with help of her beloved creator. It's NONCEST and a different ending than the one in the song. Enjoy and please R&R :


A/N: Hello all! To anyone who is following one of my other stories at the moment, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, it's because I either don't have the time or inspiration for that particular story T.T

To anyone who decided to read this, thank you :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any of their songs.

PS: I just went over it and discovered a few mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me if you find any typos or grammatical mistakes, I'll fix them :)

* * *

**The Lonely Scientist**

"Be a good boy and don't stay up too late, do you hear?" the young mother chided her son. The seven-year old's big aquamarine eyes peeked out from beneath a mop of messy honey blond hair.

"Yes, mummy." he said brightly, his grin making a gap where his front teeth should be visible. Not at all impressed by the adorable picture he made, the mother suppressed an annoyed sigh and nodded curtly.

"Good, Len." The doorbell rang and she jumped up excitedly, grabbing her jacket and purse on the way there. Glancing backward, she forced a smile on her pretty face and waved at him half-heartedly. "Bye."

Before Len could answer the door slammed shut and he could hear a question being asked by a deep voice and his mother's tinkling laugh answering.

Knowing his mother's tendencies to stay out late, Len didn't hurry to bed. He finished playing with the children's laboratory his mother's last boyfriend had bought for him some time ago and got ready for sleep as slowly as he could, hoping he would still be awake by the time his mother came back. When he had already brushed his teeth for the fifth time Len decided to wait in bed since he was beginning to grow tired.

Against his plans he fell asleep very quickly but was woken by a nightmare sometime during the night. He woke up crying and scared even though he couldn't remember what it had been about anymore. He only had the feeling it had something to do with his mother.

Getting up, Len was as quiet as possible as he slowly inched his way into his mother's bedroom across the hall from his. He needn't have bothered; the moonlight that fell through the uncovered windows showed the bed to be empty and not slept in. Too scared to stay in the cold silence blanketing the room, Len left and padded into the living room. There he curled up on the sofa underneath his mother's favourite blanket. Her scent was still in it and he breathed in deeply. It was soothing and this time no dreams bothered his sleep.

\*/*\*/*\*/

Watery rays of golden sunshine hit Len's face through the living room windows. He blinked a few times and tiredly rubbed his eyes, his aquamarine gaze flitting through the room for some sign of his mother. After quickly checking her bedroom and finding it empty again, he fixed himself a bowl of cereal and milk and settled at the dining table to wait. He was used to waiting.

As soon as he was done, he dumped the bowl and spoon in the sink - his mother hated anything that wasn't sparkling clean - and rinsed them. Truthfully, Len was worried that his mother still didn't seem to be home. He tried to keep himself busy by playing with his mini laboratory again but his worry was nagging at the back of his head all the time.

By the time the sun had set there was still no sign of Len's mother. He was perched on the sofa and wrapped in the blanket when his nightmare from yesterday night suddenly came back to him.

His mother had bid him goodbye and walked out the door without ever looking back.

* * *

**A Thing Called 'Heart'**

Rin stares blankly out the door, her hand on the woodworm-ridden doorframe. The door itself is long gone, destroyed by the passage of time.

Rin doesn't know how long she has stood there for, not that she particularly cares. Her aquamarine eyes are directed at a massive cherry blossom tree a little ways from the dilapidated house she's standing in. She remembers when the sturdy trunk with many pink flowers crowning its head was nothing more than a sapling, still inside a pot and with a bowtie tied around the then fragile looking stem.

The day she was born.

_She opened her eyes slowly, the image in front of her coming into focus._

_It was a young boy, his big aquamarine eyes focused on hers. His hands were stretched out in front of him toward her, his mouth widening as it pulled upward from the sides. She looked at him blankly._

"_Hi. I'm Len." he said, his mouth still wide open as he extended his hand toward her. Unfamiliar with that gesture, she didn't react and kept her eyes focused on the wall behind him. The boy - Len - dropped his hand and a fold appeared between his eyebrows as he appeared to think about something. Seemingly disregarding it for the moment, his mouth stretched into a less ridiculous version of what it had been when she first laid eyes on him. He turned around and picked up something, then turned back toward her. He was holding the strangest thing; something that was short and thin, brown in colour and buried in a darker substance and all of it in a big orange container which Len was holding on to. A brightly coloured band of some sort was tied to the thin brown bit._

"_This is the sapling of a cherry blossom tree. Here, it's your Christmas present!"_

_She looked down at the thing called 'sapling' Len had pushed into her hands, then back at him again. The red colour in his cheeks faded and something in his eyes changed. His mouth pressed into a thin line and looked down, his honey blond hair obscuring his face._

"_It's not enough." Len whispered, then snapped his watery gaze back to her. "Don't worry, Rin. I'll make you a heart, even if it's the last thing I do."_

"_Rin?" she asked monotonously and Len's aquamarine orbs lit up at the sound of her voice. With his mouth wide open and its corners so far up it looked painful, he nodded._

"_Yeah. Rin. It's your name."_

The memory stirs nothing within her; Rin feels the same about it as she has about everything her whole life. And her life has been long. She has lost count of exactly how many years have passed since that day but if she tries to remember, it has to have been several centuries ago.

Finally, Rin moves. It may have been her first movement since a few hours ago, or days, months, maybe even years. It doesn't matter.

She turns her head slightly until she can see the nearly unrecognisable computer standing upon a rotting desk behind her. She can almost see Len hunched over it and scribbling on several pieces of paper while glancing at the screen, perched on the broken chair in front of table. Slowly Rin faces the front once more, blank eyes on the cherry blossom tree and walks ahead until she stands right beneath it. Unfeeling gaze focused on the highest point of the crown she can see, she stays there, once again unmoving.

I wonder, she thinks blankly, remembering Len, what he was always doing on the computer. I want to know what he was working on until he died.

Rin stands there, unflinching and expression blank as always when she thinks of her creator's demise.

I want to know what he was making for me, what that thing is he was always talking to me about. That thing called 'Heart'.

An indefinite amount of time later, Rin lowers her head and turns back toward the house which really is no more than a ruin at this point. She spots a dim flickering across the supposedly dead screen of the computer and decides to go look at it since she has nothing better to do.

The flickering grows stronger the nearer she draws to its source until a clear image is discernible. A strange shape Rin has never seen before flashes across the screen, changing its colour rapidly. She reaches out a hand to touch it, a strange tingling feeling in her stomach. She freezes.

For the first time in her life, Rin can feel _something_.

This calls upon another feeling, this one seems to paralyse her mind.

Twice she reaches out toward the flashing screen and twice she shies away. On the third try though, Rin forces herself to take that final step. She places the flat of her palm against the screen.

It is warm and smooth. She only has a fraction of a second to note this before she is engulfed in a maelstrom of feelings. Anticipation, nervousness, fear, so many emotions.

Her legs give way beneath her body at the sudden pounding in her chest. Her aquamarine eyes are wide with shock as she listens to that steady beat. She lays her hands on that spot and hunches over in shock when she can feel a rhythmic thumping beneath.

What is this?

Her face feels wet and she is surprised to see water drop down the front of her shirt.

Am I crying?

She lifts one hand to touch the water rolling down her cheeks and stares at the glittering orb of water on her fingertip.

Why won't the tears stop?

Then she notices her hand shaking and lifts the other as well. Rin looks on in astonishment as the tiny tremors increase.

Why am I trembling?

The pounding in her chest increases with newfound life. Rin quickly looks up at the still flickering screen, salty waterfalls still flowing freely from her eyes.

The program Len kept mentioning…is this it? Is this thing…'Heart'?

* * *

**A Program, A Heart**

A whole decade had passed since Rin's 'birth' and before he knew it, Len was an adult. He still hadn't found a way to replicate a heart but with the years he had gained patience. He had also given up calling Rin 'onii-san' since it seemed silly after a while. After all he had built her to look around the age of a 17 or 18 year old girl and she didn't age while he had recently turned 25. He supposed he should simply call her by her name but somehow they had both gotten used to her being addressed as 'Rin-chan'.

Not that it mattered to Rin herself. Still without a heart, she didn't care, but Len didn't blame her. She simply wasn't able to.

Len sighed and got up from his chair to stretch, then leaned against the doorframe to watch Rin with a frown. She was standing beside the growing cherry blossom tree and seemed to be gesturing at the air while holding a stack of paper in her hands. Len recognised them as the sheets of music he had given her a while ago since she had asked for them. They contained the notes and words to his mother's lullaby.

Aquamarine eyes darkened to teal as Len lowered his gaze and the last memory he had of his mother assaulted him. He shut his eyelids tightly when hot tears forced their way out and turned on his heel abruptly.

His movement was halted when he suddenly felt a resistance tugging at his white scientist's robe. Glancing back at where it came from, his eyes widened when they found their mirror in Rin's pair. The blankness in them seemed to stir and her fingers holding on to him tightened fractionally. Some emotion seemed to want to break through and even though it was only a moment, he could see the worry. The same feeling he had had when his mother left never to return or when he noticed Rin being even more quiet than usual. Unable to hold his desperation in any longer, Len threw his arms around her in an attempt to gain comfort from her embrace.

"Do I mean anything to you, Rin?" it slipped out of him unintentionally, his voice small and reminiscent of the child he once was.

Rin didn't respond; she stood in the circle of his arms loosely, neither welcoming nor rejecting him. Relief at that she didn't take offence and disappointment at her lack of reaction were fighting for dominance inside of him, his hold on her tightening a little. It wasn't what Len had hoped for, but for the time being, it was enough.

\*/*\*/*\*/

Many more years went by and still Len never found what he so desperately sought. While Rin spent her time passively watching the world around her change, Len kept searching and working on a program that would allow him to make a heart for her. That way, he would finally know that there was at least one person in the world who cared for him. Then, finally, at the very end of his life, Len finished his life's work.

A program he simply called 'Heart'.

Using a cane to stand, Len groaned softly at his protesting bones when he got to his feet. Turning around slowly, he smiled at Rin who, as so often lately, stood in the doorway. With the help of his cane he made his way over to her to tousle her hair one last time. As always, Rin didn't even flinch or look at him at all during the action. Len sighed as he gazed at her speculatively.

She really was amazing; still a picture of blossoming youth, her hair was still the same honey blonde his had been when he built her, Rin's aquamarine eyes still clear while his had clouded and dimmed with age.

Glancing back at the black computer screen, Len sighed. The program was done but one thing was needed to start it - free will on Rin's part and understanding. A look at Rin's passive face assured him that it wasn't time yet and Len couldn't help but let his eyes cry long suppressed tears. He had so wished to see Rin with a heart while he was still alive but it didn't seem to be meant to be.

Rin suddenly looked directly at him, her clear gaze blank but focused.

"Why are you crying?" she asked monotonously, the same tone he had heard her using all her life. More tears fell and he shook his head a little.

"You don't understand, not yet." he told her, perhaps hoping for a hint of impatience but she merely tilted his head. One last smile was directed at her and Len turned toward the tree to make his way up the small hill, his final resting place.

* * *

**Happiness and Sorrow**

Rin's aquamarine, emotion-overfilled gaze focuses on the massive cherry blossom tree, the only thing still standing whole and healthy after all this time. She jumps up in a sudden bout of energy and races toward it, laughing as falling cherry blossoms caress her face. She reaches out her hand to catch them, grinning widely at the satiny feel on her hands. Her eyes drop down to the roots disappearing the in grass covered earth and discover the field of poppies that have grown there in the last years. Crying out in joy, she sink down to enjoy the vibrant colour for the first time. Rin never would have thought that a colour could be so rich and beautiful.

She laughs yet again, thinking, that was you, Len, you told me how it feels to be happy, but it's so much better experiencing it, you were right.

At the thought of Len an icy stabbing pain invades her chest where Rin now knows her heart beats. Sorrow, she instantly recognises it, grief. As her eyes begin to mist up they fall upon a strange object among the blood red field of poppies. Tears dissipate instantly as she realises what it is.

It's a skeletal hand, connected to an arm. Rin stands, trembling with the picked flowers in a tight grasp, and slowly rounds the massive tree trunk to see where the arm connects to. The flowers float toward the ground as she lets go in utter shock at the sight that greets her.

There, still and skeletal, but still with that long ponytail of stringy white hair attached to his skull and wearing that oh so familiar white scientist's robe, is the dead body of Len.

Rin drops to her knees. They make a dull thumping sound on the grassy hill but she doesn't notice. No, in this moment, all she sees is Len. Her beloved creator.

She cries out in deep sorrow, her hand half extended toward him, trembling.

"Why?" she manages to choke out, her other hand twisting in the material of her shirt under which her heart lies. The pounding motion brings joy no longer; now every beat is like a painful stab in that mysterious thing called the heart. She lifts her head toward the cloudy sky and screams in pain, "Len, 'Heart' hurts. The emotions are so deep and painful! It hurts, Len!"

Tears won't stop flowing; to Rin it seems the colour in her eyes will pour out with it but all that comes out is the clear fluid she saw before. She sobs out loud, forcing herself to struggle to her feet and move but she collapses only a small distance away, Len's body still in plain sight. She pulls her knees up to her chest and buries her face in her knees which she hugs to herself. Sobs continue to wrack her body and the poppies around her seem to mock that thing called heart and their inventor, like fresh drops of blood.

\*/*\*/*\*/

Rin is numb with shock; only the occasional sob makes her twitch. Her eyebrows are drawn together in regret as she thinks about all those times Len wanted to teach her how to be human.

"I'm sorry, Len." she whispers softly, lips trembling. "I think I know now why I was born…your reason for searching 'Heart' for me all your life." Rin glanced over at the part of Len that's visible and she shudders in grief. "I never saw you with anyone else. You were all alone, weren't you? You must have been very sad. You're lonely on your own…"

She trails off, realising that she is describing what she thinks Len has felt and the way she has been living for such a long time. Rin is roused from her thoughts by a strange whooshing sound and she looks up to see the thick branches above her whipping back and forth, as if gripped by a strong wind. She is mesmerised by the play of light and shadow as the sun is obscured and exposed by the branches, all in a matter of moments, and the cherry blossoms falling and covering the browning grass on the hill. The strange thing is, Rin can't feel the wind at all; a light breeze at the most which caresses her skin and barely lifts her hair. Suddenly, a light begins to glow in her peripheral vision and she turns her head, gasping at when she sees what is there.

In the middle of a shimmering sphere of white light was a very familiar, very welcome figure.

* * *

**The Third Miracle**

Len sighed in relief when he finally allowed himself to sink to the soft grassy ground, his back leaning against the solid trunk of the cherry blossom tree he had planted so long ago. Letting go of the wooden cane he wouldn't need anymore, he held a wrinkly hand to his chest where his heart pounded wildly from the effort of going up the slope. Len drew gasp after shuddering gasp of air, his breath becoming visible in soft, white clouds. Turning his head slightly to glance around the tree towards the house, he saw Rin standing in the doorway where he had left her. He couldn't tell if she was worried or sad or anything at all from that distance away; however, he guessed that her face expression was probably wiped clean of all emotion. All of his life's research hadn't been enough to teach her to feel. His only ray of hope was the program he had just finished, but even 'Heart' would only activate under certain conditions.

Len let out another heavy sigh and let his shaking hands fall limply to his sides. The long, white ponytail he had always kept his hair in was blown into his face by the softly blowing wind as he remembered all the years he had lived with Rin.

_Len straightened up from making a minor adjustment and looked up at his creation scrutinisingly. It looked amazingly real; except for the fact that the robot wasn't breathing she could have been human. He had fashioned her looks so she could have been mistaken for his older sister. His very own onii-san._

_She had his skin and eye colour, even their hair was the same, except that hers was a little longer than his and tied up with a white headscarf. For lack of other clothes he had clothed her in some of the things he had grown out of. Len had built her taller on purpose though she was slimmer than him, since she was a girl._

_Len took a deep breath and pressed the ON-button located on the knot of her neckerchief._

_Aquamarine eyes identical to his own slowly opened and then focused on him. Len's breath stopped as her gaze was directed at him blankly. Deciding to call her Rin because of this, he grinned at her._

"_Hi. I'm Len." he said, sticking out his hand for her to shake. She didn't react, her eyes focused slightly above him. He pulled his hand back with a frown._

_He had hoped to be able to do without but not really expected that to come true. If he'd had magic like his mother had, Len maybe could have done it. His lack of it may even have been her reason for leaving him 6 years ago but he tried not to think about it. He didn't need her; he'd make his own family._

_Or at least that had been the plan. But his perfect creation, his miracle robot, was lacking the one thing which was essential. No matter how flawless the outside may be, to truly achieve what Len had desired Rin needed one more thing. But even magic may not have been able to give her what she needed._

_After all, a heart couldn't be made._

Len's age-wizened mouth turned up in an affectionate smile. Rin really was incredible, something he had created for the sake of having a family. She had never been quite what he had imagined her to be but she still existed. And that existence alone was a miracle, the first miracle that had ever occurred in Len's life.

_A year had passed in the blink of an eye and it was now spring. Len had tried to somehow make a heart for Rin but hadn't been able to. He had grown increasingly frustrated but never showed it in front of his as of yet emotionless onii-san._

_To distract himself of his lack of success, he had decided that he would plant the cherry blossom tree on the small hill in front of his house today. The sapling had grown over the last months and the pot was starting to become to small for it._

_Besides, Len reasoned, just because I haven't yet invented a program to make Rin a heart, doesn't mean I can't teach her what it is to be human. _

_So now that the sapling was planted and the weather outside was holding up he wanted to start with singing lessons. He would often hum to himself or sing; it reminded him of when his mother was still with him and she would sing him a rare lullaby_.

_It wasn't going very well._

"_Ok, I'll show you again." Len said patiently. He took a deep breath and clasped his hands in front of his chest. Then he opened his mouth and began to sing the first line of that lullaby he still remembered; it sounded sweet and clear. Len opened his eyes and smiled at Rin encouragingly. "Now you try."_

_Rin looked at him blankly and opened her mouth. The notes came out flat and emotionlessly. Len shook his head and thumped his chest where his heart was beating._

"_It needs to come from here." he told her a little desperately for which he only received another one of her countless blank stares._

_Then she opened her mouth again - with the same result as the last few times._

_Len sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands._

"_This is hopeless." his words sounded muffled but Rin didn't care either way. She was only mildly confused as to why Len was acting so strangely. Feeling her stare on him, he stood up and let out a sigh as he smiled at her good-naturedly._

"_Don't worry about it." he told her affectionately, reaching up to tousle her hair. If nothing else, the year had at least enabled Len to gain the same height as her._

_Rin simply tilted her head a little and blinked but otherwise remained her usual stoic self._

A tear slid down Len's hollow cheeks at the thought of leaving Rin. Even though she had never grown to be affectionate toward him, he still regretted leaving her. Still, he was grateful for having been able to spend so much time for her. After all, she had brought him so much joy; indeed, that was his second miracle and one he was happy to have received. The only sorrow he had known, was that he hadn't been able to finish his last creation in time to see Rin complete. He would have loved to see her that way; Len would have given anything, even his life.

And I did. I was just a little too late, Len thought as another tear joined the first, That would have been the third miracle. I just wish I could have seen her once.

Soon more tears followed, guilty sobs that wracked his body as he struggled to draw in air. He didn't even notice an unnatural wind grabbing hold of the tree's branches above him nor the falling cherry blossoms. Only when something began to shine right in front of his eyes did he still. Len looked on in astonishment as a shimmering orb of white light formed, light whispers invading his mind. He would have flinched back in shock but his body was so tired he couldn't move.

_Len…_

_Len, you don't have to try so hard…don't regret your life's work. You've struggled, but in the end you succeeded._

The whispers grew louder into a melodic voice he instantly recognised, leaving no time to dwell on who the whispers came from. A moment later, the orb's centre darkened and parted to reveal Rin. Her face mirrored the shocked surprise on his features, then her clear aquamarine eyes suddenly filled with so much pain that her tears overflowed. Her mouth opened wide in a desperate cry, a shout clearly meant for him.

Len couldn't help but smile widely; his concern for her pain overwhelmed the joy he felt for witnessing something he had wished for her whole life.

Rin reached out with one hand, as if she could somehow pass through the mysterious ring of light separating them and grab him. Len felt the same; his desire to see her truly live seemed to break through the barrier of time and he suddenly felt a bout of youthful energy.

Silently thanking the strange force that had given him his most desperate wish, Len stood and leapt through the light toward Rin's outstretched hand.

* * *

**Angel of the Future**

To say that Rin is surprised when she feels her extended hand connect with a warm body would be an understatement. It doesn't stay at that brief contact though; she is bowled over and finds herself flat on her back, head spinning from the impact.

When her surroundings stop moving she sits up and looks over at what made her fall over. Rin gapes.

It's Len, lying on his stomach and arms crossed underneath his head. His aquamarine eyes are bright with joy and a soft smile is on his lips as he looks at her. The most astonishing thing though is his appearance; he is young, so much younger than he was in the sphere of light just now. In fact, he looks to be about the same age as her, his hair is back to its original honey blonde colour instead of white and his gaze is clear and not dulled with age.

Rin quickly breaks eye contact when he doesn't look away, looking around for the orb of light to distract herself from the blush dusting her cheeks beneath Len's inquisitive stare. A youthful hand appears in her field of vision and she looks up in surprise.

Len is sitting, his legs crossed and his hand stretched toward her. A grin is wide on his face as he waits for her reaction. Rin is immediately reminded of the first thing she has ever seen, an even younger Len doing the exact same thing with the same hope in his expressive eyes. She also remembers how it had shattered and dimmed and it now breaks her heart simply thinking about it, never mind that it was her who had been responsible for that.

Rin grins back and she now understands; finally she does what she should have done the first time. Warmth spreads everywhere from where their skin connects as she takes his hand.

\*/*\*/*\*/

Later, Len and Rin sit beneath their massive cherry blossom tree.

Len has been admiring the incredible growth of the tree for some time; he still can't believe what has happened, that somehow the connection between them has reached across several hundred years. He doesn't know why or how but it doesn't matter, not anymore. He simply decides to be grateful for this opportunity to start life with a complete Rin; for that is what he knows has been granted to him.

Rin, for her part, can't believe her luck and has never even stopped smiling once. There was so much she wanted to experience and share with Len now that she could feel, so much she wanted to say but she didn't know how to start. Thinking of a solution after their long companionable silence, she smiles and begins to hum softly.

Len is surprised to hear emotion in that quiet, simple tune right away but returns her Rin's smile proudly. Her eyes widening in shock, she hastily looks toward the front, her voice wavering. Pretending not to see the reddening of her cheeks and his own face colouring in response, he does the same and joins in her humming. Then Rin begins to sing.

"_I can say true words, I dedicate them to you…",_ her voice wavers slightly but stabilises, the tone clear and sweet and filled with honesty. Len looks up to see the same honesty reflected in her eyes, aquamarine pools full of warmth and affection. And then tears start to leak out but they are of joy and wonder not sadness.

That's for you, Len, Rin thinks and because having a heart is a new thing for her she doesn't know how to say what she feels, so she sings.

"_A singing voice from an angel,",_ Len begins a little shyly, his face tinged the same pink as Rin's but their smiles at each other hold, _"A song sung straight from the heart…"_

Rin blushes a little at that compliment and her smile grows as she continues.

"_Thank you for bringing me into this world…"_ she sings and puts as much of her true feelings behind the words as possible. Len softly sings of miracles, but it is clear to her from his teary but intent aquamarine gaze that he is listening to her, _"Thank you for all the days we spent together…",_ and Len seems to echo her while Rin returns his look as intensely as she can with her next words, _Thank you for everything you've given me…thank you, I will sing of it for eternity!"_

Len bravely holds back tears brought out by Rin's heartfelt feelings put into song and instead raises his voice on his last words.

"_The fourth miracle I don't need."_

Rin's seemingly permanent blush disappears and she frowns in confusion.

"What miracles are you talking about?" she asks and he chuckles as he takes her hands in his. Once again ignoring their mutual blushes at the action, Len explains.

"The first miracle was that you were born." he begins and smiles softly, memories of that first day clouding his eyes. Rin's stay the same although she, too, is thinking of the same thing. "The second miracle was that were able to spend all that time together," Len continues and he chokes when Rin throws her arms around him for an impulsive hug. His smile widens and he squeezes her, feeling her embrace tighten in response. "And the third miracle was this."

Rin draws back to look up into Len's youthful and glowing face, once again confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks, unconsciously leaning in toward Len until their faces are only a few inches apart. His breath is warm on her face but she doesn't mind the closeness; actually, she finds it strangely comforting. Len's eyes are wide and his stare suddenly looks as mysteriously closed to her as it back when Rin didn't have a heart. She grows restless when Len doesn't answer right away, but he ignores the fluttering in his stomach and swallows the sudden lump in his throat at her close proximity.

"This." he breathes and closes the distance between them.

Rin knows she should start in shock or even feel surprised but all she does feel is relief and her accelerated heartbeat. Her eyes slide shut at the same time as Len's and she smiles against his mouth.

Too soon, he breaks the kiss but stays close enough so that their breaths mingle. They stare at each other, one pair of aquamarine eyes with a hint of worry, the other warm and filled with another emotion she can't name yet.

"And what was the fourth miracle?" Rin finally asks after it becomes clear to her that Len is nervous. She smiles at the endearing gesture of him fiddling with the hem of his shirt; he used to do that a lot back when he was still a young boy even though she didn't know what it meant back then. And then his nervousness is gone without a trace and a radiant smile makes its way across his features.

"The fourth miracle?" he laughs and habitually tousles her hair; she frowns a little. Len notices and the expression in his eyes soften. Love, Rin suddenly knows and she smiles back when she recognises it as the same feeling she has in in her chest where her heart still beats excitedly. "I don't need a fourth miracle."

That doesn't answer her question but at the strong, pure and sincere _love_ present in his deep aquamarine eyes Rin doesn't really feel the need to know anymore. She can feel her heart swell in her chest and she knows the same love he is showing her is shining through her eyes right back at him. She smiles.

"Then I don't either."

**The End**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this songfic as much as i enjoyed writing it :)

If you did please review, anonymous reviews are enabled ^^


End file.
